


First Love Forever Love

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, i'm not beta reading my own work it's like 6am bruh, like wow so fluffy, practicing safe sex, super awkward teenagers, super duper ultra fluffy, there's like really no plot here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Ogiwara stays over at Kuroko's house for the first time since they started dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what to say about this. Just- Just take it. 
> 
> Posted a preview on tumblr. Dis be the full work. Yei.
> 
> Uh yeah this is set after the main series ends, so they're about 17-ish.

“Let's make mug cakes!”

Kuroko stared at his boyfriend. “What?”

He was standing in his kitchen at midnight with Ogiwara, his childhood friend having come over for a sleepover for the first time since they reunited and had started dating. Kuroko felt completely relaxed with him here; since beginning to spend time together again, Ogiwara had been just like Kuroko remembered.

“Like we did when we were kids!” Ogiwara continued, smiling widely.

“Well as long as you help clean up. We don't have parents here tonight to help us do that, and my grandmother's already gone to sleep.”

“Of course I will! And careful, don't remind me there's no adults around,” Ogiwara said, stepping closer to Kuroko with a smirk on his face. He planted his hands on Kuroko's backside and squeezed, pulling the shorter boy against his body. “I might have to get handsy.”

Kuroko blushed and turned his face away. “Shige-kun we're in the kitchen.”

Ogiwara laughed and let him go, immediately rushing off to find the supplies needed to bake, apparently able to remember where everything was. Kuroko couldn't keep a smile off his face as he watched Ogiwara pottering around and seeming so at home. It was as if they'd never parted.

In the end, mostly Ogiwara baked. He was so excited about it that Kuroko just hung back to watch in amusement, sure he'd only get in the way otherwise. When he was done, Ogiwara dragged Kuroko back up to his host's room to sit on his bed to eat the chocolate creations.

“You've got a bit of chocolate on you,” Ogiwara said softly after a while of eating.

“Hm? Where?” Kuroko asked, stilling himself so his boyfriend could point out the spot.

“Here,” Ogiwara said, and he leaned in and licked at the corner of Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko's eyes went wide when Ogiwara licked his lips devilishly when he sat back.

“That's not fair...” Kuroko murmured, his cheeks burning.

“Mm, do you need more?” Ogiwara asked with a grin, leaning back in again.

“You're going to get chocolate everywhere if you do that,” Kuroko scolded, taking Ogiwara's mug off him and putting it on the bedside table.

“Now can I go ahead?”

“If you wish...”

Ogiwara grinned wider and leaned into Kuroko, pressing their lips together. He was balancing precariously on his heels, and he fell forward onto Kuroko, knocking him down on the bed so Ogiwara was on top of him.

“Shige-kun,” Kuroko gasped. Ogiwara blinked at him. “What is it?”

“You sounded _really_ good just then.”

Kuroko blushed deeply. “Don't say embarrassing things like that...”

Ogiwara laughed. “But it's fun!” He leaned down and kissed Kuroko again, a bit more forcefully. He only stopped when Kuroko made another little moan. “Uh, mm, Tetsu,” he mumbled. “I, uh, I-”

Kuroko reached up to cup Ogiwara's cheek. He was panting slightly as he said, “Tell me, Shige-kun.”

“I uh, I really want to um, try stuff with you,” Ogiwara finally said.

“Stuff?”

“Like uh, gosh, you're really gonna make me say this. Um, _sex_ stuff.”

Kuroko blushed even deeper. “Oh.”

“I mean I don't want to do anything if you don't want to, I just thought I'd-”

Kuroko shut him up by yanking him down into another kiss. “I want to try things with you too, Shige-kun,” he said when they parted.

Ogiwara gulped. “Right yeah, um. I- I, uh, brought some stuff with me.”

Kuroko sat up, Ogiwara climbing off him, and Kuroko noticed a slight bulge in his boyfriend's pants. He kept his eyes up after that so as not to seem impolite. “What did you bring?”

“Um, _geez_ ,” Ogiwara muttered to himself in his embarrassment. He hopped up and went to his overnight bag, unzipping it and pulling out some items. He turned back to Kuroko to show him.

“Ah, I see,” Kuroko nodded, blushing again when presented with the sight of lubrication and condoms. “Do you intend to use both of these tonight?”

Ogiwara was blushing now. “Uh- only if you want to! I don't know, uh, um...”

Kuroko tugged him closer to kiss him tenderly. It seemed to relax him a bit. “Let's see where we go,” Kuroko suggested.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Ogiwara climbed back over him and connected their lips again. He ran his hands over Kuroko's torso, hitching up his shirt a little, fingertips dancing over his smooth stomach. Everywhere he touched felt like it was tingling. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Ogiwara's waist, pulling him closer so they were pressed completely together, and he felt something solid on his thigh. His heart sped up, beating loudly in his ears. Ogiwara pulled away, sitting on Kuroko's hips as he tugged the shorter boy's shirt up more. He held it in place with one hand, the other sliding over Kuroko's pale skin, as if mapping it out in his mind. He stopped his hand on Kuroko's chest, gently stroking over one of Kuroko's nipples, making the smaller boy gasp.

“Does that feel nice?” Ogiwara asked lowly as he gently rubbed.

Kuroko nodded and bit down on his lip to contain his moans. Ogiwara smiled a little and then started to tend to the other bud, flicking over it and squeezing gently. Kuroko squirmed, feeling sparks of arousal shoot through his body at the intimate attention. Ogiwara kept teasing him, leaning down and carefully licking one of Kuroko's nipples, and when Kuroko sucked in a squeaky sort of gasp at the touch, he closed his lips around it fully, licking and nibbling gently. Kuroko sat up, pushing his boyfriend back a bit, and he tugged his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor. Ogiwara inhaled deeply, eyes raking over his body.

“Must you stare?” Kuroko mumbled.

“You're so gorgeous, holy shit,” Ogiwara whispered.

Kuroko smiled and kissed him again. He pulled Ogiwara's hands to rest on his body again, and Ogiwara wasted no time in sliding them over Kuroko's skin. He yanked off his own shirt, and Kuroko smiled at how eagerly he performed the action.

“What?” he asked.

“You're enthusiastic,” Kuroko commented.

Ogiwara grinned. “Of course. How could I not be?”

He pushed Kuroko back down, kissing over his jaw and down his neck.

“Shige-kun, don't leave any marks,” Kuroko said, his breathing ragged from Ogiwara's ministrations.

“But you'd look so good with them,” his boyfriend whined.

“Maybe, but my parents cannot see that. And my teammates.”

Ogiwara huffed. “Fine. I'll just leave them somewhere no one will see!”

Kuroko yelped when Ogiwara bit hard into his stomach, squirming as the other boy started to suck on the spot.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Ogiwara asked, his eyes hooded as he smirked.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “I'm fine.”

Ogiwara grinned and leaned back down, licking and nibbling bites across Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko gasped when he felt a hand on the front of his pants, squeezing and massaging gently. He instinctively opened his legs around Ogiwara wider. His boyfriend groaned and nuzzled at Kuroko's belly, teeth grazing over the skin again.

“Can I?” he asked, hands lingering on Kuroko's waistband.

Kuroko nodded, lifting his hips to assist in the removal of his clothing. Ogiwara stroked over Kuroko's underwear, making the smaller boy moan softly.

“What are we doing?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Kuroko answered breathlessly.

Ogiwara leaned down and attached his lips to Kuroko's neck again, sucking gently. Kuroko gasped, and he placed his hands on Ogiwara's hips, carefully guiding Ogiwara down to press against his crotch. Both boys moaned at the sensation, Ogiwara biting into Kuroko's neck a little harder.

“Fuck, I- I really want to be in you,” he muttered.

Kuroko made a little strained noise, feeling arousal fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Picturing Ogiwara's words was turning him on more than he could fathom.

“I- I want that too, but- we shouldn't do that so soon,” he managed to finally say.

“Yeah, you're probably right... What can we do instead then?” Ogiwara asked.

“Um... You can... put... put your fingers inside me...” Kuroko mumbled, blushing bright red at his words.

“Yeah?” Ogiwara asked, not seeming to be embarrassed, instead just eager.

“Mm,” Kuroko nodded.

“'Kay, I'll, uh, use this then,” Ogiwara said, picking up the bottle of lube that was discarded on the blankets.

Kuroko slid his underwear down his legs, dropping them over the side of the bed with their other clothes. He felt a little nervous, but he was comfortable with Ogiwara, he always had been. Ogiwara smiled reassuringly at him, gently rubbing his thigh for a moment before going back to the bottle he held.

“Wah!” he exclaimed when he tipped some of the liquid out. “It's so slimy! It's a little cold too.”

“It's okay,” Kuroko assured.

Ogiwara nodded, flashing him another smile. “Okay, here goes,” he said.

He held his clean hand under Kuroko's knee, pushing his leg back a little for easier access, then pressed a wet finger between Kuroko's legs. They both gasped at the contact, Kuroko recoiling a little at the foreign touch.

“You okay?” Ogiwara asked.

“Mm, it's just strange. Keep going though, please,” Kuroko instructed.

“Aye aye,” Ogiwara smiled.

He gently slid his finger inside Kuroko's body, sliding in and out slowly to get his boyfriend used to the feeling. Kuroko actually thought it was kind of nice; a little strange, but mostly nice. Ogiwara pushed in a second digit, sliding up to his knuckles, slowly massaging Kuroko's insides.

“Wait,” he said quietly, sliding his fingers back in.

Kuroko wondered what he was on about, until he felt an odd sensation inside his body, and he arched his back off the bed a little.

“Aah-” he gasped. “Was that-?”

“Yeah,” Ogiwara grinned, looking quite proud of himself.

He touched the spot again, rubbing it slowly, and Kuroko found that the weird feeling melted into pleasure quickly, a pleasure he'd never felt before. He squirmed and writhed, pushing down on Ogiwara's fingers, trying to move him deeper.

“That good, huh?” Ogiwara joked.

Kuroko found himself unable to respond, and he just whimpered softly and nodded. _That_ wiped the grin off Ogiwara's face, now he was staring with wide, hungry eyes and slightly parted lips, his breathing laboured.

“Geez, you look so amazing like this, Tetsu,” Ogiwara murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over Kuroko's.

“ _Aah_ \- Shige- _kun_ ,” Kuroko moaned brokenly. He wanted more of Ogiwara inside him. “Please.”

“Hm?”

“Please, I, ah- aah!”

Ogiwara kissed him gently, lips moving slowly and sweetly. “What is it?” he asked.

“I want you inside,” Kuroko asked, blushing and averting his eyes in embarrassment.

“You mean-?”

“Mm,” Kuroko nodded. “Please.”

“I thought you said-?”

“Ignore what I said. I want it.”

Ogiwara laughed softly. “Well I can't say no to that. Uh, I haven't done this before so um...”

“It's fine, it'll be fine,” Kuroko said, touching his boyfriend's arm.

“Okay, uh.”

Ogiwara slid his fingers out of Kuroko and tugged his pants down. He picked up the box of condoms to pull one out.

“Uh I hope I do this right,” he said, inspecting the foil packet. Kuroko smiled and patted his hip. “The lube is water-based, so we can use it with the condoms. Apparently oil ones can't be used with them.”

That was the first Kuroko had heard of anything like that. “Well I'm glad you know what you're talking about,” he said.

“I really don't, I'm just as new to this as you.”

“Well you're doing good,” Kuroko said, smiling.

“Yeah? Okay, I'll- I'll keep going.”

Ogiwara tipped the bottle of lube up to coat his fingers with the slippery liquid again, pressing them back to Kuroko's entrance to keep preparing him. He spread his fingers apart in gentle motions; Kuroko couldn't keep his sounds contained, usually so quiet but suddenly turned into a mess. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, biting on his lip as well to keep quiet. He was quite glad that his grandmother slept downstairs, considering the loud and needy noises he was making.

“Is that enough?” Ogiwara asked.

“Yes,” Kuroko breathed, nodding. “Please, Shige-kun.”

Ogiwara kissed him again and nodded as well. He pushed Kuroko's legs back to his chest, leaning forward and touching the tip of his cock to Kuroko's entrance. He pressed in slowly, letting Kuroko adjust, which the smaller boy was thankful for; it stung, a sharp pain rising in his lower back as Ogiwara moved forward.

“Are you in?” he asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Not yet,” Ogiwara answered. He brushed his clean fingers through Kuroko's hair, pushing the sweaty strands off his forehead.

“ _Aah_ \- _Nnh_ -” Kuroko moaned as Ogiwara slid further in. He held his legs to his chest so Ogiwara didn't have to, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

“You- You make really pretty noises,” Ogiwara said, breathing hard. Kuroko blushed again at the sweet words, biting at his lip hard enough to hurt. “I love you Tetsuya.”

Kuroko gasped, and he picked up Ogiwara's hand that was holding his hip, entwining their fingers. “I love you too, Shige-kun. I've missed you so much.”

“Even like this you're so formal,” Ogiwara commented with a smile.

“Shige-kun is a good name,” Kuroko said defensively.

Ogiwara chuckled and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “Of course. Can I move a bit now?”

“Yes, please,” Kuroko nodded.

He blushed at the first slick sounds as Ogiwara slid in and out, bringing his free arm to drape over his face in embarrassment. Ogiwara kissed his arm but didn't move it; Kuroko was kind of glad, he didn't know what kind of faces he might be making right now. Ogiwara moved slowly, letting him get used to the feeling, and it started to ease away from the dull, throbbing pain into pleasure. Kuroko could feel Ogiwara, full and heavy inside him, and he blushed deeply, parting his lips to moan quietly. He felt so close to Ogiwara right now; he'd loved him for so long, and to be joined with him like this, Kuroko couldn't even begin to describe how it made him feel.

“Tetsuya! Are you crying? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Ogiwara was asking, his voice concerned.

“What?” Kuroko blinked his eyes open and tears spilled down the sides of his face. His nose was a little stuffy from crying. “No, I- I'm happy. Happy I'm doing this with you.”

Ogiwara blinked at him a few times, then his features melted into a tender smile. “You're so adorable. I love you.”

Kuroko smiled back, tugging his boyfriend down for another sweet kiss. “I've loved you since we met,” he admitted.

Ogiwara made a soft noise and thrust into Kuroko a little harder, making Kuroko moan and gasp. “You're going to kill me talking like that,” he murmured.

“It's true,” Kuroko said.

Ogiwara buried his face in Kuroko's neck, continuing to move inside him. He shifted a little and brushed against Kuroko's spot, and the smaller boy cried out, louder than he would have liked, squeezing his thighs around Ogiwara's hips. Ogiwara kept sliding against his prostate, making Kuroko whimper and practically sob, rendering him completely incoherent. He actually yelped when Ogiwara wrapped fingers still lightly coated in lube around his cock, stroking Kuroko quickly to match his hastened thrusts. Kuroko clung to him desperately as he came, his body tensing around Ogiwara as he spilled his release between them. He fell back to the pillows with a soft moan, and held his legs close to his chest as Ogiwara kept going. Ogiwara wasn't far behind, coming with a soft murmur of Kuroko's name. He held his forehead against Kuroko's for a moment, then he slid out of his smaller partner's body. Kuroko was glad for the loss, feeling overstimulated and a little sore. He closed his legs, feeling modest after the high of pleasure wore off. After disposing of the condom, Ogiwara returned to the bed and practically leapt onto Kuroko, peppering his face, neck, and chest with light kisses until Kuroko was giggling from ticklishness.

“I love you so, so much, Tetsuya,” Ogiwara said, nuzzling into Kuroko's neck.

Really, Kuroko would never get over the sound of his given name coming from his boyfriend's lips. “I love you too, Shige-kun,” he said, stroking through bronze hair.

“I really hope your grandmother is a heavy sleeper.”

Kuroko grimaced slightly. “She isn't.”

“Well... Let's just hope sound doesn't carry too much between floors.”

“We'll worry about that later. I want to sleep now.”

“Are we sharing a bed or are you going to kick me off into that futon you set up so enthusiastically before?” Ogiwara asked, smiling hopefully.

“Of course you're sharing with me,” Kuroko said, tugging Ogiwara under the covers. “I can't be apart from you after that.”

“Good,” Ogiwara murmured, leaning in and pressing their lips together. “Love you, Tetsu. Sleep well.”

Kuroko was quite sure he would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS THING. PLS LET ME KNOW WITH COMMENTS. I LOVE THAT SHIT. 
> 
> This pairing makes me cri they are so pure. Kuroko's first ~~boyfriend~~ uh light.


End file.
